


Kiss Me Quick!

by malfoible



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Kiss Me Quick!

Summer didn't agree with Sherlock.

Winter now, he was comfortable in winter, dark evenings, dark streets, he could walk unmolested, his collar turned up, his scarf warm and comforting.

In truth if it hadn't been for John he would rarely leave the house, they had a system, Agreed, said Sherlock. Not by me, said John, that he would only leave the flat for something very important. 

So the question he asked himself, was how, today, a bright hot sunny day, too warm for his coat, was he on a train bound for Brighton of all places.

He looked over at his travelling companion. John, of course. For some reason John could persuade him to do anything.  
It often puzzled Sherlock, how had this man become so important to him that he would go to great lengths to make him happy, make him proud.

Almost from the beginning of their relationship, [if you could call it that, Sherlock having no experience in relationships.] he had used John as his moral compass, if he said or did the wrong thing, John was there to keep him right.

As their relationship progressed it had gotten to the point that John just had to frown and Sherlock would capitulate.  
Hence the train journey.

It was John’s perfect type of case.  
A dead body. A locked room. A variety of suspects. Very Agatha Christie. (John was a big fan).

It had seemed on first glance to be simple to Sherlock and he had wanted, only, to get Lestrade to deal with it.  
John, however, had argued that Sherlock should go see for himself.  
He had booked the tickets and seemed to be enjoying the journey, typing his blog no doubt. Sherlock closed his eyes.

John was usually surprised when Sherlock ceded to his advice and had expected a loud argument with much door slamming before this trip.  
He enjoyed travelling. He enjoyed being outside in the fresh air. It had been a long while since he visited Brighton he was looking forward to it.

He looked over at Sherlock pretending to sleep. He knew he could easily have solved the case without leaving the flat. But sometimes John wanted to do ordinary things, ride a train, visit a beach, eat an ice-cream in the sunshine.

It wasn’t much to ask. Sherlock had brought so much excitement, adventure, pleasure, even love into John’s life. Sometimes John just wanted to be John.

The carriage was beginning to get full and noisy.

There were children everywhere, screaming with excitement on going to the seaside.

John watched Sherlock forcing himself not to yell at the parents letting their children run about.

Sherlock had an unnatural fear of children, obviously leading from his childhood.  
He wondered how he would cope with Greg and Molly’s forthcoming happy event.  
John should probably mention it soon.  
Give him time to prepare.  
At least Greg and Molly had enough sense not to ask Sherlock to be godfather.  
He smiled to himself.  
Since meeting Sherlock he hadn’t wanted to be with anyone else but he had always imagined being a father and he was looking forward to being an honorary uncle to the small Lestrade.  
Offerering himself as baby sitter, having the opportunity to take take him, or her, to see Santa or a pantomime.  
He sighed in happy anticipation, leading to a questioning look from Sherlock, luckily he was distracted by a small sticky child trying to climb onto his knee.

Only the slowing of the train as it pulled into the station saved the parents from an angry tirade. 

Sherlock swept out of the carriage and along the platform barely waiting for John to keep up, he frowned as he was stopped at the barrier and tapped his foot impatiently.

The sun was beating down and Sherlock in his lightest suit was sweltering, John more used to the heat, had only a slight sheen of moisture on his forehead.  
They took a taxi into town and visited the crime scene where a word from Lestrade to his Brighton opposite number led to them been given every courtesy.

As Sherlock had expected the case was easily solved and it was only when they left the Police Station and John headed towards the seafront that he realised he had been duped.

“So it was never about the case John, you were just being devious. Getting me here to Brighton on false pretences.”

“Well it wasn’t only about the case. I wanted to do something ordinary, nothing to do with crime or death, walk the seafront or on the pier, eat an ice cream, wear a Kiss Me Quick Hat. Get some sunshine on my arms and legs, get some sunshine on your arms and legs. Don’t you ever want a holiday?”

Sherlock was astonished, his natural antipathy to being out in the sunshine warring with his need to please John to make him happy and it was such an simple things he was asking.

He took a deep breath. “Walk on the pier I will do. Eat an ice cream I will do. I will even roll my sleeves up and let the sun see my milky white arms but if you force me to wear a Kiss Me Quick Hat I will not be responsible for my actions.”

John expecting more of an argument grinned at his lover. “I can live with that.”


End file.
